in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Quest for Aegis
Story written by: Plot After retrieving Aurora's memories, Athena is spurred to fill an empty hole in her life after meeting with Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. Characters ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. * Athena * Aurora * Thoth * Isis * Hades ♠ * Persephone ♠ Story Cairo, Illinois. Thoth's car pulls up to his and Isis' funeral parlor. They step out, followed by their passengers, Athena and Aurora. *'Thoth:' (To Aurora) I presume you wish to get some sleep? *'Aurora:' (Sleepily) Yeah... *'Athena:' Yeah, okay. We'll talk in the morning. They head inside, with Aurora promptly setting herself up on the couch while Athena, Thoth and Isis head off to go talk presumably. Aurora quietly drifts off to sleep. The next morning, she heads off to the living room. when she enters the room, she sees Athena on the phone, while Isis is holding a glowing blue orb and tossing it into the air like a small ball. Thoth, meanwhile, is drinking from a cup of coffee. *'Isis:' Morning! The orb dissipates as she gets up to pour a cup of coffee for Aurora. *'Isis:' Would you like a coffee? *'Aurora:' No thanks, I'm good. *'Athena:' -Yes, she's aware that we're Gods, so no need for the alias stuff, okay? Alright, see in you like, 10 seconds. Athena finishes up her conversation on the phone, before noticing Aurora. *'Athena:' Oh, good, you're awake. Well, I presume you still remember that I'm going to help you find out what happened with your heart, right? At the mentioning of her heart, Aurora looks down at it, it pulsing a faint white in sync to her heartbeat, before looking up back at Athena. *'Aurora:' Yeah. *'Athena:' Splendid, cause we'll be leaving soon, we just have to wait a bit. *'Aurora:' Oh... Who are we meeting again? Athena casts a quick look at Thoth and Isis, who both nod. *'Athena:' Well, I guess it can't hurt to say, but we're gonna go meet a guy who might be able to help you remember what happened to you. Aurora nods. The frenzy that was her kidnapping and her meeting with the Locked Room Gang was still fresh in her mind, and she assumes it still lingers in the thoughts of them aswell. *'Thoth:' Athena believes that finding out how it happened will help in removing it. *'Athena:' Yeah. Dude lives in Hawaii, too. *'Aurora:' Hawaii?... Suddenly a blue fireball appears in the middle of the room, causing Aurora to step back in surprise, while only mildly surprising Thoth and Isis. Aurora watches as the fireball moves in the shape of a large circle, trailing flames as it does so, and forming the frame of a fiery ring, the type one would see in circuses. The center of the flame ring quickly changes into a distorted view of something Aurora can't make out well without squinting. A figure seems to be on the other side, though it too is distorted. Aurora has barely enough time to think as the figure steps through, and in front of Aurora. It's a man in his 50's, maybe early 60's, with white hair that trailed to the back of his neck. He has a full beard and mustache, and he wears a black shirt with a pair of blue shorts. He briefly glances at Aurora's glowing heart before he looks back up at her. *'???:' You must be Aurora. Athena quickly skirts over to beside Aurora, and to greet the man. *'Aurora:' Uh, hey... You must be another God, right? *'???:' Quick to the questions, huh? *'Aurora:' Well, if I'm honest, it's not really a surprise, I guess. Athena clears her throat. *'Athena:' Aurora, this is Hades. Aurora's eyebrows turn into two small arches when she says this. She looks at Athena with surprise. *'Aurora:' Hades? The Greek god? *'Athena:' Yeah. *'Aurora:' And... he's going to help me remember? Thoth interjects into the conversation. *'Thoth:' You seem concerned, Aurora Blue. *'Hades:' Thoth, Isis, good to see you both. *'Aurora:' Well, if I'm honest, isn't Hades... Aurora stops as she tries to phrase it in a way that won't offend the underworld god. *'Hades:' Nonchalantly Evil? Malevolent? The Greek equivalent to Satan? *'Aurora:' I guess? Hercules, the film one, kinda did... hurt your reputation. *'Athena:' Yeah, that film was really inaccurate. Hades beckons for them to step through the portal, which confuses Aurora slightly before she is nudged by Athena. *'Athena:' You're not frozen in shock, right? *'Aurora:' Oh no no no, I'm not... Aurora quickly heads through the portal, followed by Athena, as Hades prepares to step through, Isis quickly rushes over to him, with Thoth in a headlock in her right arm. *'Isis:' Hey, is it okay if we come with you? I've never been to Hawaii so I'd really like to take a look. Hades stops to think for a few seconds, before saying... *'Hades:' Sure. I'm sure Persephone would appreciate the company. *'Isis:' Yeah! Hear that, Thoth? *'Thoth:' Yes... Hades, Thoth and Isis step through the portal, and they arrive at the other end, a wide beach stretching out for as far as the eyes could see. Behind them was the familiar sight of waves hitting the shore, and in front of them was a white one story house, with an over hang to shade the inhabitants. Below it were 3 oldish looking chairs situated around a circular wooden table, and sitting in the left chair was a slightly pale woman with long black hair and a black, almost Gothic dress. Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos